


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one means of getting what she wants.  Missing scene for <i>Progeny</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "notjustclosets" ficathon, in which a group of us wrote John and Elizabeth having sex in every single episode from Rising through First Strike. Originally posted April 2008.
> 
> Takes place during the scene break in the teaser sequence of Progeny. Fanon has it that John freaks out (or at least strongly objects) whenever Elizabeth wants to go off-world, but he looks distinctly unsurprised when she announces that she's going with them. Wonder why that is? ;)
> 
> Unbetaed, so please let me know if I made any embarrassing errors.

"I want to come with you."

Confused, John stares up at the naked woman straddling his equally naked thighs. "I thought that was kinda the point," he reminds Elizabeth, reaching up to flick his thumb over her nipple. She swats his hand away half-heartedly, but leans into his touch when he ignores her and cups her breast.

"That's not what I mean." His thumb sweeps over her again and she pauses to suck in a slow breath before clarifying. "When you go to meet the people living on the Ancient outpost, I want to come with you."

He goes still, dropping his hands to rest on her knees. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

Though the words are harmless enough, her tone warns him to tread lightly. He chooses his words with care, because anything that comes across as overprotective will not go over well. "We don't know anything about them. If these people are using Ancient tech, they could be a threat."

"Or they could be unascended Ancients. Either way, anyone with the ability to work Ancient technology could prove to be useful allies against the Wraith."

She's not wrong, but that's not exactly his point. "Why don't you let me and my team go first, check things out, and if everything looks okay then you can come on the second trip?"

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, and he's torn between heading off her impending argument and dragging her down and kissing her until neither of them can breathe. "Need I remind you who's in charge of this expedition, _Colonel_?" She drags her nails along his hip, scratching lightly, and he shivers.

"No ma'am," he quips, then traps her hand against him so she'll stop being so distracting. "But we agreed that I get the final say in military matters, and off-world missions clearly fall under my discretion."

"Do they now," she murmurs, but it sounds rhetorical so he doesn't bother with a response. He lies quietly, running his fingers up and down her leg as she looks down at him thoughtfully. "I have a proposition for you," she says eventually, and John tries to ignore the way his dick twitches at the gleam in her eyes.

"And what might that be?"

Elizabeth shifts so that she's kneeling over him. "I propose," she starts, running light fingers up his length, "that whoever," she takes him in hand more firmly, "..._lasts longest_..." she rubs his head along her sex and _god_ she's wet, "gets the final call on this." She sinks down, taking him fully in one smooth stroke, and his hips buck up into hers.

It takes him some time to answer, first because his brain isn't capable of anything more coherent than _hotwettightElizabeth**god**sogood_ and then because he needs to weigh his options, and it's kind of hard to think when she's on top of him like this.

Most of the time, he's able to hold out longer than Elizabeth; he's not a teenager anymore, after all, and his pride and reputation are on the line. But, well, he's only human, and when Elizabeth puts her mind to something she can be quite... _formidable_, to say the least.

Statistically speaking, she has the advantage – more than once John has lamented the fact that women take so much longer to climax – but his track record with her is safely in his favour, and he knows her body pretty well. Already calling football stats to mind, he slides his hands a little higher up her thighs, meets her eyes, and says, "Deal."

Elizabeth smiles at him in a way that almost has him second-guessing his decision, and then starts to move. He's a little wary, at first, because he's not exactly sure what to expect, but all she does is ride him almost lazily. It's nothing they haven't done a dozen or more times before, and even though it's still as hot as it was that first time, there's nothing out of the ordinary about it. Relaxing, John lets his hands wander her body, stroking over the spots where she's ticklish to make her squirm. Either in reaction or retaliation – he's not precisely sure which, not that it matters – her muscles tighten around him, her hips circling hard against his, and he can't stop the moan. Even with eyes only half open, he catches her small but self-satisfied grin and decides that it's time to stop playing and start putting his own knowledge to work.

He sits up, sliding his hands up to cup her shoulder blades for support before he leans her back. Dipping his head, he uses the tip of his tongue to trace around the areola of first one breast and then the other, watching in fascination at the way her skin pebbles when he blows across the damp flesh. Without warning he sucks a nipple into his mouth, teeth biting gently as his tongue swipes over the hardened tip. Elizabeth's arms tighten around him, shuddering, and his entire body heats at the little mewling sound she makes against him.

He switches to her other breast, and Elizabeth holds him closer for a moment before pushing him away to lie on his back once more. She leans over him, her hands planted by his shoulders, hovering but not touching. The need for self-control loosened now that he has the upper hand, John threads his fingers through her hair to cup the back of her head, bringing her down for one of those deep, wet, unbelievably intense kisses that leaves them both breathless in a matter of seconds. She pulls away first, and he's not especially surprised when she begins kissing her way along his jaw to his ear; it's one of his weaknesses, and he figured she'd be using it against him sooner or later. It shocks the hell out of him, though, when she starts talking, her voice low and husky and seductive as hell.

"Sometimes, when I'm in a really boring meeting, I start daydreaming," she starts, all but purring in his ear, and he falters and loses their rhythm for a second. "I imagine the two of us in my office. I don't know if you've ever noticed, but my desk is the perfect height for...."

He can't remember if he ever told her about this particular fantasy or if she just got lucky, but all of a sudden the blood is pounding so loudly in his head that he can barely hear her describe how she wonders what it would be like to have him bend her over her desk and take her where anyone could look up and see them. Just the sound of her voice would be enough to heighten his arousal, but hearing her put into words an image he's jerked off to more than once puts him right at the edge. Frantically picturing the unsexiest things he can think of – or, hell, anything except a naked Elizabeth – he grips her waist with all the force of trying not to come, holding her still as he fights to calm down.

When the rushing in his ears finally fades, he realizes that Elizabeth is chuckling. She really doesn't laugh enough, and the sound does something to him that he can't put into words. Between that and the way her breath is teasing his ear, John decides it's best to capture her lips with his; at least this way, she can't keep talking to him. He needs a little more time to recover before she tries that again or there's no hope in hell of him lasting.

She moans into his mouth and he jerks up hard into her. Feeling her smirk, John figures it's time to get a little payback.

He starts by running his hands through her hair, angling her head for a deeper kiss. Once he's satisfied with that, he trails his fingertips down along the nape of her neck to her back and sides, moving them haphazardly over skin that's become slick with sweat. He runs blunt nails along her spine with one hand, the fingers of the other brushing the outer curve of her breast until she's squirming against him.

His hands slide lower, cupping and kneading her ass in time to the movement of their hips, and it doesn't take long before he hears her groan his name. Without a word of warning he slides one finger along the cleft of her ass and lightly teases the tight opening. Elizabeth makes a high-pitched noise he's never heard from her before, and damn if that doesn't make him feel like the most talented man in two galaxies.

He never told her he's learned this out about her, but he'd started to notice that whenever he's fingering her or eating her out she grinds herself into the mattress as much as she does into him. He's been trying to figure out how to bring it up, or if he should let her say something first, but if she thought he's going to let her get away with talking like that without some sort of retaliation, well, she's obviously underestimated him.

He never imagined he'd get this turned on by doing this to her, but even with that sound she keeps making right next to his ear driving him to distraction John still thinks he's got the advantage back.

That is, until she starts talking again.

Her voice is higher than normal, punctuated with little hitching gasps for breaths, but fuck if that doesn't just make it _hotter_. "I've never told anyone," she confesses lowly, haltingly. "I've never been with someone I've trusted enough. But sometimes when I touch myself I picture you and I wonder what it would feel like to have you inside me."

She sits up then, eyes wide open and raw with emotion, and he whimpers; pride be damned, there isn't another word for the sound that comes out of his mouth. She does a little twisty thing with her hips that probably would have done him in if he hadn't been so focussed on fighting off the inevitable. He reaches blindly for her clit, knowing she's _right there_, but before he can touch her she's reaching forward with one hand to scrape over his nipple and reaching behind her with the other to caress his balls, and just like that he's coming so hard his vision goes black around the edges before he loses the fight entirely to keep them open.

It feels like forever before he's able to put a thought together again. Elizabeth is still watching him, her body still tight with a tension that tells him she hasn't come yet. His muscles are like jello but he manages to move his hand enough to stroke his thumb over her clit, feeling her shake. "Let go, Lizabeth," he murmurs. "It's okay. You win." He thinks he catches the beginning of a smile before her orgasm hits and she throws her head back with a low, keening cry.

After, she falls forward against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, her breaths hot and quick against his neck. He wraps an arm around her waist and presses a kiss to her temple, which she returns against his collarbone. "You okay?" he asks when she doesn't say anything.

"Yeah. That was...."

"Yeah," he agrees, and they fall into silence once more. Elizabeth shivers and he reaches to pull up the covers, making sure to tuck them over her shoulders. "What time are we supposed to leave?" he asks when he notices she's nearly asleep, and really, he's not that far behind.

"1400," she mumbles, shifting so that she's lying half atop him and half on her side. Her hand rests on his chest and he covers it with his own.

They have enough time. "Sleep," he says, squeezing her hand. "I'll wake you in time to gear up, since you're so determined to go off-world and all."

He can't see her, but he can hear the smile when she says sleepily, "Just don't forget who's in charge here."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he teases, but she doesn't respond and he figures she's already asleep. Barely remembering to set the alarm, he pulls Elizabeth a little closer and drifts off as well.

_\--end--_


End file.
